


Not A Lot of Dungeons Or Dragons

by fishydwarrows



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi, This is our campaign, woahhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/pseuds/fishydwarrows
Summary: These are the recordings of the campaign that I play with my friends during lunch.





	1. Goblins, Goblins, and More Goblins: 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dungeon Master: Me! (Evelyn/Fishy)  
> Biyasa: Savannah  
> UTID: Zach  
> Aventis: Eric  
> Ilifar: Danielle 
> 
> I hope you enjoy our campaign as much as we do!

[Link to First Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXYXdyNW5aeWEyVVE)

 

Thus began the campaign!

Please comment if you have questions about character details!


	2. Goblins, Goblins, and More Goblins: 2

[Link to Second Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXMVVSeXY0aG9zdzQ)

 

Audio cut out halfway through the recording!

Here's what you missed!

The Gang talks to Jeffery the Goblin and said Goblin leads them to the Cragmaw Hideout, whereupon they inspect two rooms.

The first room is storage but there's a crack in the wall where they can hear voices through. The second room, further down, has a sort of terrace like structure full of water.


	3. Goblins, Goblins, and More Goblins: 3

[Link to Third Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXVGVFbTJHQ3lNZjA)

 

FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT


	4. Goblins, Goblins, and More Goblins: 4

[Link to Fourth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXMG9wc3lzc1lTQUE)

 

UTID accidentally flirts with a grown adult


	5. Goblins, Goblins, and More Goblins: 5

[Link to Fifth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXcldqS0M4NDZmTDA)

 

The gang rescue Phil Hallwinter!


	6. Goblins, Goblins, and More Goblins: 6

[Link to Sixth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXM0lGeklLWFpLcVk)

 

The gang enters Wave Echo Cave and finds a familiar face!


	7. Goblins, Goblins, and More Goblins: 7

[Link to Seventh Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXR1JYcy1TN2FjOGM)

 

And so ends the first arc!


	8. Underground Interlude: 1 : 8

[Link to Eighth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXT2s4d1pJWXlOdFU)

 

Some character work! and FANTASY COSTCO


	9. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 9

[Link to Ninth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXOTVzc0lDdjU1eGM)

 

So begins a new arc! This time it's pirate themed!!


	10. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 10

[Link to Tenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXZVUyWGxjUk1qZzA)

 

The gang is attacked by seagulls!!!! UTID makes the worst rolls


	11. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 11

[Link to Eleventh Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXcnhLcEQ3YlJKVmc)

 

The gang learn more about the ship and talk to some NPCs!


	12. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 12

[Link to Twelfth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXYVRGS0Q2SnVCemM)

 

The gang talks to the NPCs and Biyasa decides she doesn't want to play that day.


	13. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 13

[Link to Thirteenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXaWhPVGJNOWhieUE)

 

The crew gets into a "fishy" situation. (It's a kraken)


	14. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 14

[Link to Fourteenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-NYWzRKqqOXcW01YTdLQml0QWs)

 

The kraken gets cracking (yes i've been waiting to say that)


	15. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 15

[Link to Fifthteenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXVlNSOWZmemk4eW8/view?usp=drivesdk)

 

Someone dies ;;;;--))


	16. Sadness on the Seven Seas: 16

[Link to Sixteenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXUEVqWkNzUjdpdjQ/view?usp=drivesdk)

 

FIGHTING!!! Horatio is an ass


	17. Underground Interlude 2 : 17

[Link to Seventeenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXM1dqZW9KYUdYazA/view?usp=drivesdk)

 

The crew update their stats!


	18. The Island of Loss: 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryi haven't posted in a while! Some of our group members got sick~ but we're better now! Comments are appreciated!!

[Link to Part One of Eighteenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXQkNnamsyb2l3N3M/view?usp=drivesdk)

Feel free to listen to the group's solo missions in whatever order you choose!

[UTID's Trip to the Church](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXc1dDVTEtakx3Q1U/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Aventis' Trip to the Blacksmith](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXT0RFdVU3eGNDUUE/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Ilifar's Trip to the Library](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXODJfWkhOQUtLZUE/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Biyassa's Trip to the Tavern](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXX0JCcEhtcjhucGc/view?usp=drivesdk)

(Listen to all of these before Part Two ^^ )

[Link to Part Two of Eighteenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXbG55aFN3QVlMRGc/view?usp=drivesdk)


	19. The Island of Loss: 19

[Link to Ninteenth Episode](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXWDYzZ0JEWTRxUXM/view?usp=drivesdk)

The group faces the beginning of their first REAL dungeon!


	20. The Island of Loss: 20

[Link to Twentieth Episode](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-NYWzRKqqOXcTE4eVNWQ2xIQjQ/view?usp=drivesdk)

Someone dies. RIP


End file.
